memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maquis
Los Maquis son una organización nacida de la Federación formada por colonos que se han unido contra la ocupación cardassiana de sus hogares en la Zona Desmilitarizada después de que esas colonias fueran cedidas a la Unión Cardassiana por el tratado de 2370. El término maquis procede de los grupos de resistencia franceses que lucharon contra la ocupación alemana durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Antecedentes Las raíces de la insurrección Maquis pueden remontarse hasta la década de 2350, durante las Guerras Cardassianas. La Federación y los Cardassianos se establecieron en un gran número de planetas clase M muy cercanos unos con otros, y la reclamación de estas colonias — al igual que su seguridad — fueron la causa principal de la guerra. Aunque la Federación renunció a la propiedad de los planetas ocupados por colonias cardassianas, éstos continuaron insistiendo en la anexión de varios mundos cruciales a lo largo de la frontera, incluyendo Minos Korva y Setlik III. (TNG: "The Wounded", "Chain of Command, Part I") A pesar del riesgo de establecerse en mundos cercanos a la fronteras cardassiana, algunos ciudadanos de la Federación, sobre todo humanos, eligieron vivir en los planetas de la región. Dichas colonias que incluyen a Volan II, Volan III, Saltok IV, Umoth VII, y otras se convirtieron en puestos avanzados de la Federación, pero también en objetivos militares. A mediados de la década de 2360, la guerra estaba estancada, sin que ninguno de los dos bandos aventajase al otro en cuanto a potencia militar o territorio. Finalmente en 2367 se estableció una tregua que reforzó el final de las principales hostilidades pero que dejó muchas de las cuestiones del conflicto sin resolver. Las semillas de la resistencia Fueron necesarios otros tres años para negociar un tratado de paz, y aunque las cuestiones del territorio fueron finalmente acordadas, ninguno de los dos bandos estaba entermanente satisfecho con la solución. El Tratado de 2370 estableció una nueva Zona Desmilitarizada (también llamada DMZ). Mucho más controvertido fue el intercambio de colonias que tuvo lugar. El tratado estipulaba que cada bando podía transferir parte de sus habitantes a determinados mundos. Los habitantes de esos mundos serían recolocados en otra parte de antemano. A pesar de las protestas de los líderes de varias colonias, el Consejo de la Federación firmó el tratado. La Flota Estelar recibió la orden de evacuar a los colonos de sus hogares y transportarlos a otros mundos. Nada más comenzar la Flota Estelar encontró resistencia. Uno de los primeros mundos que iban a ser evacuados era Dorvan V, un mundo colonizado en 2350 por un grupo de nativos americanos. Los indios reclamaban tener una conexión espiritual con su mundo y se negaron a ser evacuados. El capitán Jean-Luc Picard del [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] intentó negociar un acuerdo con los colonos, pero éstos estaban totalmente decididos a quedarse. La violencia estuvo a punto de estallar cuando el capitán intentó evacuarlos por la fuerza. Finalmente se hizo un acuerdo con los colonos de Dorvan por el cual pasaban a estar bajo jurisdicción cardassiana. El pacto fue aprobado por Gul Evek, el oficial cardassiano a cargo de los asuntos de la Zona Desmilitarizada. (TNG: "Journey's End") Imitando a los habitantes de Dorvan, los colonos de otros mundos se negaron a abandonar sus hogares y reclamaron permanecer en sus colonias. Tanto el Consejo de la Federación como el Mando Central Cardassiano aceptaron la propuesta. Malestar civil No obstante, la resolución de la disputa no llegó a ser una solución práctica. Aunque la Flota nombró a un agregado, el teniente comandante Calvin Hudson, empezaron las dificultades debido al resentimiento mutuo. A pesar de la promesa del gobierno cardassiano de no interferir con los colonos, éste comenzó una campaña de opresión practicamente al mismo tiempo. Los replicadores de comida fueron envenenados, las multitudes fueron organizadas y un hostigamiento generalizado de los colonos dificultaron sus vidas. Al mismo tiempo, el Mando Central empezó a armar en secreto a sus propios colonos en la Zona Desmilitarizada. Transportando las armas a través de intermediarios como los Lissepian consiguieron no atraer la atención de la Flota. Los colonos cardassianos montaron las armas — incluyendo disruptores pesados [[clase Galor|clase Galor]] — en naves del tamaño de lanzaderas y las usaron para atacar los intereses de la Federación. Los colonos de la Federación no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Mientras la Flota ordenaba investigaciones "oficiales" de la situación, los colonos se unieron en células paramilitares secretas y empezaron a adquirir armas a través del mercado negro. Estas armas fueron instaladas en pequeñas naves de diseño de la Federación y se defendieron con ellas de los ataques cardassianos. La Zona Desmilitarizada se estaba convirtiendo en una muy militarizada. Conflicto abierto El primer ataque abierto de los Maquis, como se hacían llamar estos grupos paramilitares, fue contra el carguero de comercio cardassiano Bok'Nor atracado en la Deep Space 9. Se sospechaba que el Bok'Nor llevaba armas a los colonos cardassianos en la DMZ. El simpatizante Maquis William Samuels implantó un artefacto implosivo de protomateria en el casco del Bok'Nor, causando una sobrecarga del núcleo de fusión que destruyó la nave. Aproximadamente una semana después, Gul Dukat fue abducido de la Deep Space 9 por operativos Maquis, y también tomaron un asteroide clase M en las Tierras Baldías. El comandante de la DS9 commander Benjamin Sisko les persiguió y descubrió que la célula Maquis envuelta en esta acción estaba dirigida por Calvin Hudson, el agregado de la Flota y un amigo personal. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I") Sisko fue capaz de rescatar a Dukat de los Maquis. Basándose en informes de inteligencia obtenidos por Sakonna, miembro de los Maquis que había estado implicada en las compra de armas y naves para la organización, Sisko determinó que los Maquis estaban planeando atacar un supesto depósito de armas en Bryma, una de las colonias cardassianas. Para prevenir una nueva guerra, Sisko interceptó el ataque Maquis (que estaba siendo liderado por su amigo Hudson) y les forzó a rendirse. Mientras tanto, después de que los cargamentos de armas a las colonias cardassianas fueran interceptados, el Mando Central negó oficialmente cualquier implicación en ese asunto. El Legado Parn culpó de ello a Dukat (que estaba custodiado por los Maquis en ese momento) y a un pequeño grupo de oficiales rebeldes. Dukat se dio cuenta de que había sido usado como chivo expiatorio para evitar le responsabilidad del Mando Central en la violación del tratado. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part II") Aunque se evitó la guerra, la Zona Desmilitarizada se convirtió pronto en un lugar peligroso. Ahora que los colonos de ambos lados tiene armamento avanzado, se libra una guerra secreta en la que no esán directamente implicados las flotas de los cardassianos o de la Federación. Aumentando el problema En los meses siguientes, la tensión continuada llevó a ambos bandos a continuar armándose para su guerra privada. A pesar de los esfuerzos conjuntos de la Flota Estelar y del Mando Central, los grupos paramilitares seguían oteniendo armas en el mercado nero y a través de intermediarios. Aunque tanto los cardassianos como la Federación se acusaban mutuamente de apoyar extraoficialmente a sus respectivos colonos, estas alegaciones nunca fueron probadas de forma concluyente. En 2370, los cardassianos pusieron en práctica un elaborado plan para desacreditar la política de la Federación y poder establecer grupos en la DMZ para eliminar a los Maquis. Intentaron mostrar a los Maquis como "salvajes, asesinos procedentes de la Federación" que operaban con el permiso del Mando de la Flota Estelar. Usando a un operativo encubierto que asumió la identidad del oficial de la Flota Raymond Boone, los cardassianos pusieron una remesa de torpedos de fotones roabdos de la DS9 a bordo de una nave pilotada por Miles O'Brien, el jefe de operaciones de la estación. Cuando la nave fue interceptada por una patrulla cardassiana, los torpedos proporcionaron pruebas suficientes para arrestar a O'Brien y acusarle de contrabando con los Maquis. Los cardassianos escenificaron un elaborado juicio bajo sus leyes tradicionales, proclamando a O'Brien culpable de crímenes contra los cardassianos y condenándolo a muerte. No obstante el juicio fue finalmente desacreditado cuando el operativo disfrazado como Boone fue descubierto en la DS9 y llevado a Cardassia, siendo O'Brien liberado. (DS9: "Tribunal") A finales de año se produjo un precario estancamiento en la guerra dentro de la Zona Desmilitarizada. No ostante, los Maquis continuaban ganando fuerza y seguían lanzando ataques contra los cardassianos y las naves neutrales de la región. En una de sus ofensivas más destacadas, una célula Maquis lanzó un ataque masivo contra la nave insignia de Gul Evek, la Vetar, siendo dañada de gravedad antes de que la Enterprise-D la pusiese a salvo. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") Tan crítico como las ofensivas de los Maquis e incluso más embarazoso fue el flujo continuo de oficiales de la Flota que dimitían de sus puestos en la Federación para unirse a los Maquis en su lucha contra los cardassianos. Los Maquis trataron de presentarse a ellos mismos como víctimas inocentes, con sus hogares ajo ataque y sin que las autoridades de la Federación hiciesen nada. Además de Calvin Hudson, otros oficiales de la Flota como Ro Laren (TNG: "Preemptive Strike"), Chakotay (VOY: "Caretaker"), y Thomas Riker (DS9: "[[Defiant]]") también dimitieron o desertaron de sus puestos para combatir en la "guerra correcta". El conocimiemto de táctica avanzanda de estos oficiales proporcionó a los aquis una gran ventaja en aquellos combates contra naves de la Flota. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike," VOY: "Ex Post Facto") Los Maquis también fueron un refugio para aquellos que habían caído en desgracia en la Flota y la Federación, como Tom Paris (VOY: "Caretaker") y B'Elanna Torres. (VOY: "Parallax," "One") Otros simplemente veían una salida para sus tendencias violentas, Lon Suder. (VOY: "Meld") Los miembros de los Maquis pertenecían a razas como humanos, vulcanos, bajoranos, betazoides, bolianos, o Klingon. Los Maquis no estaban satisfechos con lel delicado alto el fuego que se había producido. Gracias a la influencia de sus miembros y al apoyo extraoficial, los Maquis empezaron a expandir sus operaciones para incluir mayores ojetivos. Con ayuda de simpatizantes, eran capaces de evadirse de casi cualquier trampa que la Flota les hubiese tendido fuera de la Zona Desmilitarizada. Y gracias al Tratado, ni la Flota ni los Cardassianos podían enviar dentro de la DMZ el armamento que les hubiese ayudado a erradicarlos. Desarrollaron nuevas tácticas y técnicas para evadirse en las persecuciones, como la emisión de partículas de torones para inutilizar los tricorder. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") En 2370 capturaron una nueva arma cardassiana llamada Dreadnought, la cual reprogramaron para atacar el depósito de comustible cardassiano de Aschelan V, aunque desapareció en las Tierras Baldías en misteriosas circunstancias antes de que llegase a su objetivo. (VOY: "Dreadnought") El Asalto de Orias Uno de los asaltos más atrevidos por parte de los Maquis ocurrió a principios de 2371. El oficial de la Flota Thomas Riker se hizo pasar por su doppelgänger William T. Riker a bordo de Deep Space 9. Usando los passwords y códigos de acceso de su contrapartida, Riker tuvo acceso al [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]], la nave de guerra más poderosa de la Flota Estelar. Simulando una brecha en el Núcleo Warp como distración, Riker transportó a varios miembros de los Maquis desde la estación y secuestró la nave. Una vez que el Defiant escapó a la Zona Desmilitarizada, los Maquis lanzaron una elaborada ofensiva contra los puestos militares cardassianos a lo largo de la frontera. No obstante el propósito de los ataques era un distracción, mientras que el Defiant -usando su tecnología de camuflaje- cruzaba las fronteras y lanza una serie de ataques al azar en el interior del espacio cardassiano. El verdadero objetivo de los Maquis era tan sorprendente como poco convencional. La célula de Riker haía recibido informes de inteligencia de que una facción del gobierno cardassiano estaba construyendo en secreto una flota en el sistema Orias, lejos de la autoridad del Mando Central. Creyendo que esta fuerza estaa destinada para un ataque extraoficial contra la DMZ, los Maquis intentaron destruirla antes de que pudiese ser usada contra ellos. No ostante, Riker no haía anticipado la presencia de naves de guerra activas operando fuera de Orias aún. Cuando el Defiant se dirigía a Orias, perseguido por diez naves de guerra clase Galor, descubrió a seis cruceros pesados [[clase Keldon|clase Keldon]] saliendo del sistema. Estando rodeados, Riker optó por rendirse. El comandante Sisko y Gul Dukat acordaron que Riker fuese juzgado en Cardassia, mientras que el resto de los Maquis fuesen puestos bajo jurisdicción de la Federación y el Defiant volvería al control de la Flota. (DS9: "Defiant") :Irónicamente, la flota secreta del sistema Orias - que estaba siendo construida por la Orden de Obsidiana - no era para atacar a los Maquis, sino para ser lanzada en un ataque sorpresa contra el Dominio. Véase Batalla de la Nebula Omarion (DS9: "Improbable Cause", "The Die Is Cast") La célula de Chakotay y el USS Voyager El oficial de la Flota Chakotay era uno de los líderes Maquis más valorados, y es por esa razón que la Flota intentó darle caza a mediados de 2371. Para ello infiltraron a uno de sus operativos a bordo de la nave de Chakotay, la Val Jean. (VOY: "Caretaker") Los cardassianos también estaba interesados en él, por lo que pusieron también a uno de sus operativos, Seska, en la tripulación de la nave. (VOY: "State of Flux") Por esa época un vedek bajorano llamado Teero Anaydis, expulsado de los Maquis por sus experimentos controvertidos con el control de la mente, descubrió la tapadera de Tuvok y usó con él una técnica quirúrgica basada en la fusión mental para implantarle instrucciones en su inconsciente. Si fuese necesario, Teero podría transmitir un mensaje a Tuvok que le haría atacar a los miembros Maquis de la tripulación, fusionarse mentalmente con ellos y ponerlos bajo el control de Teero. Éste no fue capaz de llevar a acabo su plan en ese momento, ya que la nave de hakotay se perdió en las Tierras Baldías poco después. (VOY: "Repression") Después de la batalla con la nave de guerra cardassiana Vetar, la Val Jean fue lanzada al Cuadrante Delta por una entidad conocida como el Guardián. Éste quería examinar a los Maquis para determinar si eran o no formas de vidas esporocistianas como él, ya que se estaba consumiendo y necesitaba una forma de vida similar a él para que cuidase de los ocampa. Una semana después, la nave de [[clase Intrepid|lase Intrepid]] [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], bajo el mando de la capitana Kathryn Janeway, abandonó la Deep Space 9 para busar la nave de Chakotay. También fue transportada al Cuadrante Delta, sufriendo bajas en el proceso. Janeway invitó a Chakotay a subir a bordo; aunque estaba furioso al descubrir que Tuvok era en realidad el oficial de seguridad de Janeway, aceptó cooperar con la Voyager en la búsqueda de B'Elanna Torres, su ingeniera Maquis, y Harry Kim, el ingeniero de la Flota asignado a operaciones a bordo de la Voyager. Los dos tripulantes fueron rescatados, pero tanto la Voyager como la Val Jean fueron atacadas por los Kazon-Ogla, una secta de los Kazon que reclamaba el mundo de los ocampacomo su territorio. Superados en número, Chakotay decidió transportar a su tripulación a la Voyager y estrellar su nave contra una de las naves Kazon, inflingiéndole serios daños e inclinando la balanza a favor de la '"Voyager". El Guardián murió en ese momento, dejando sus instalaciones a merced del pillaje de los Kazon. En lugar de usarla para volver a casa, la capitana Janeway mandó que la destruyesen para proteger a los ocampa. (VOY: "Caretaker") ]] Debido a esta decisión, ofreció a los Maquis la posibilidad de su incorporación provisional como miembros de la Flota. Ella y Chakotay coincidían de que ambas tripulaciones necesitarían aprender a cooperar y confiar entre ellas para poder volver al Cuadrante Alfa. Chakotay se convirtió en el rimer oficial, ya que el anterior haía muerto y Chakotay tenía experiencia como oficial de la Flota. No obstante, Janeway se mostró reacia a asignar puestos superiores a otros Maquis, especialmente a aquellos que no habían completado el entrenamiento de la Flota. El primer conflicto se presentó cuando Chakotay recomendó a la temperamental B'Elanna Torres para reemplazar al jefe de ingeniería que había resultado muerto en lugar de al teniente Joe Carey, que había sido el ingeniero asistente y era el siguiente eln la línea de promoción. Janeway pensaba que Torres no tenía el entrenamiento necesario y que era muy hostil para ese puesto. Algunos de los Maquis estaban dispuestos a rebelarse contra Janeway y tomar el control de la nave, pero Chakotay no lo consintió. Aún así, éste desafió la autoridad de Janeway llamando a Torres a ingeniería durante una crisis. Más tarde, Torres mostró sus habilidades después de trabajar con Janeway para adoptar una solución al problema, por lo que finalmente decidió promocionarla como un signo de confianza en ella. Carey aceptó de mala gana a B'Elanna como nueva jefe de ingenieros, aunque la felicitó por ello, lo que supuso un importante primer paso en la convivencia a bordo de la nave. (VOY: "Parallax") Cualquier hostilidad residual entre las dos tripulaciones se desvaneció pronto. Tuvok empezó el desarrollo de un programa de entrenamiento de la holosección llamado Insurrection Alpha, que entrenaría a los oficiales de seguridad a resolver un posible amotinamiento Maquis, pero abandonó su trabajo unas semanas después de que la Voyager llegase al Cuadrante Delta; las tripulaciones se integraron tan bien que temió que su programa provocase el motín ue estaba tratando de prevenir. (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") Algunos tripulantes Maquis no estaan acostumbrados a trabajar según las directrices de la Flota, y con el apoyo de Chakotay, Tuvok diseñó un programa de entrenamiento para acostumbrarlos a los protocolos, aunque estuvo a punto de morir en una ocasión en la que sermoneba a los tripulantes para que trabajasen adecuadamente. (VOY: "Learning Curve") La capitana Janeway y el teniente comandante Chakotay se convirtieron en amigos íntimos y confidentes; en 2373, ella sentía que él era el miembro de más valor de su tripulación. (VOY: "Scorpion") A pesar de la cooperación, la Flota Estelar seguía pensando que los Maquis eran su responsabilidad, y solicitaron que informasen de su "status" cuando la "Voyager" fue capaz de comunicarse con el Cuadrante Alfa gracias al Proyecto Pathfinder. Janeway estaba sorprendida, ya que consideraba a los Maquis como parte de su tripulación más que a algunos pasajeros de los que desconfiaba, aunque Chakotay le aseguró que esa actitud que aqeullas actitudes podrían hacerse comunes y podría ser algo que la Voyager tuviera que confrontar. (VOY: "Life Line") Su confianza el uno en el otro no estuvo exenta de pruebas; en 2376,la tripulante del Voyager y antiguo droide Borg Siete de Nueve empezó a experimentar con su nódulo cortical para aumentar su eficacia y procesamiento de datos. El experimento no funcionó bien y Siete empezó a unir acontecimientos aleatorios en una extravagante teoría de conspiración. Una de ellas, que reveló a Chakotay, incluía a la Federación y a los Cardassianos cooperando para establecer una presencia militar en el Cuadrante Delta, usando un reactor de tetraiones que habían sustraído de las instalaciones del Guardián y una catapulta gravitacional diseñada por un alienígena llamado Tash. Otra teoría, que le contó a Janeway, implicaba a Chakotay como líder de una rebelión Maquis que podría usar la catapulta para atacar objetivos de la Federación y cardassianos. Janeway y Chakotay empezaron a desconfiar el uno del otro, pero después de examinar la alcoba de Siete y los datos entendieron que no era cierto. Decidieron no hacer mención de su paranoia temporal en sus diarios. (VOY: "The Voyager Conspiracy") Consolidación De vuelta al Cuadrante Alfa y dos años después del ataque a Orias, los Maquis habían conseguido no sólo sobrevivir sino también expandir su influencia y consolidar su posición dentro de la Zona Desmilitarizada. La buena suerte de los Maquis se basaba en parte en las agitaciones internas dentro del Imperio Cardassiano. Después de la destrucción de la Orden de Obsidiana el año anterior ( DS9: "The Die is Cast"), el movimiento disidente cardassiano había conseguido derrotar al Mando Central y conseguir el poder para el Consejo Detapa. La situación de la Zona Desmilitarizada cambió drásticamente con el comienzo de la Guerra Klingon-Cardassianos a principios de 2372. El Imperio Klingon lanzó una importante fuerza invasora contra la Unión Cardassiana, pensando que la reciente revolución había sido orquestada por el Dominio. La invasión klingon incluyó la ocupación de más de una docena de colonias, la destrucción de gran parte de la flota cardassiana y graves daños en la infraestructura industrial de la Unión. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Rules of Engagement") Con la atención de los cardassianos puesta en otra guerra y con su poder militar reducido a un tercio, los Maquis estuvieron muy cerca de liberar a toda la DMZ. Además, los klingon forjaron una alianza secreta con los Maquis. Además de proporcionarles materiales y suministros, los klingon les proporcionaron treinta emisores de camuflaje clase-4 para que los instalasen en sus naves. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") La ofensiva de Junio Las victorias más importantes de los Maquis ocurrieron bajo el liderazgo de Michael Eddington. Eddington era un oficial de la Flota Estelar, con el rango de teniente comandante asignado en el destacamento de seguridad de la DS9. A finales de 2372, Eddington se unió a los Maquis, llevándose consigo un cargamento de 12 replicadores industriales que formaan parte de un envío de la Federación para Cardassia. (DS9: "For the Cause") En junio de 2373, los Maquis atacaron dos cargueros bolianos que transportaban selenio y nitrito de rodio. Usando ambos materiales, los Maquis crearon una remesa de agentes biogénicos a base de diselénido de cobalto, letal para los cardassianos. Eddington atacó las colonias cardassianas de Veloz Prime y Quatal Prime, envenenando las biosferas y haciéndolas inhabitales para los cardassianos. Los Maquis anunciaron su intención de "reclamar" esos planetas para ellos, y lanzaron ataques similares contra todas las demás colonias cardassianas dentro de la Zona Desmilitarizada. Al mismo tiempo, la Flota Estelar intentaba futílmente capturar a Eddington con el fin de llevarlo ante la justicia por su traición. Eddington atacó e inutilizó tanto el USS Defiant como el [[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]] en enfrentamientos distintos. Esto provocó que el capitán Sisko lanzase su propia ofensiva dentro de la DMZ para intentar capturar a Eddington. Sisko atacó la colonia Maquis de Solosos III, usando resina de trilitio para envenenar la atmósfera del planeta y convertirlo en inhabitable para los humanos los proóxiimos cincuenta años. Sisko anunció su intención de envenenar cada colonia Maquis asta que se acabasen con el ataque. Horrorizado, Eddington abandonó el uso de las armas biogénicas y se rindió él mismo a la Flota Estelar para prevenir un posible ataque. (DS9: "For the Uniform") Muerte súbita Un mes después, Gul Dukat anunció que la Unión Cardassiana había accedido a formar parte del Dominio. Las fuerzas militares cardassianas fueron inmediatamente aumentadas con una gran flota de naves de guerra Jem'Hadar que llegó al Cuadrante Alfa a través del agujero bajorano. Dukat, como nuevo líder de Cardassia, anunció una gran ofensiva contra los enemigos de Cardassia, principalmente contra los klingon y los Maquis. Prometió no sólo expulsar a los klingon del territorio cardassiano, sino también eliminar hasta la última colonia Maquis dentro del espacio cardassiano en un plazo de tres días. Con los Jem'Hadar como aliados, los cardassianos ignoraron las restricciones del Tratado y organizaron una invasión masiva de la Zona Desmilitarizada, conquistando rápida y eficazmente todas las colonias Maquis. Ésts intentaron resistir a cualquier precio,pero las pequeñas naves que tenían no podía hacer nada contra las gigantescas naves de ataque Jem'Hadar (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Después de la ofensiva, sólo quedaban un reducido número de Maquis, aislados y completamente impotentes. La mayoría de ellos fueron capturados por la Federación, y del grupo más númeroso que pertenecía a la célula de Eddington en Athos IV sólo quedaron una docena de miembros, acabando también en prisiones de la Federación. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory," VOY: "Hunters") El único grupo numeroso que aún estaba en pie era el de la "Voyager". Supieron que los Maquis habían sido masacrados cuando Siete de Nueve descubrió como usar una antigua red de comunicaciones Hirogen para contactar con el Cuadrante Alfa en 2374. Uno de los antiguos amigos de Chakotay, Sveta, le escribió una carta desde la prisión explicándole la situación.(VOY: "Hunters") La noticia causó emociones variadas. La ingeniero B'Elanna Torres descubrió que no sentía un dolor abrumador al saber de la muerte de sus amigos más cercanos, por lo que empezó a usar programas peligrosos de la holosección sin los protocolos de seguridad para inflingirse dolor físico y así expiar su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Finalmente pudo aplacar sus emociones ayudando a la tripulación de la Voyager en una audaz misión de rescatar una sonda multiespacil a rodo de la recién construida Delta Flyer. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") Algunos antiguos rebeldes del Cuadrante Alfa evitaron ser capturados, incluyendo a Teero Anaydis. Teero se negaba a aceptar la idea de la muerte de los Maquis, y el descubrimiento de la "Voyager" en el Cuadrante Delta le dio la oportunidad de resucitar la rebelión mediante su plan de control mental creado seis años antes. En 2377, Teero interceptó un mensaje del hijo de Tuvok, Sek, e implantó uno subliminal que forzó a Tuvok a recordar las instrucciones de su subconsciente implantadas por Teero. Tuvok empezó a atacar a los miembros Maquis y les transmitió las instrucciones de Teero mediante una fusión mental. Los Maquis lograron el control de la nave y estuvieron a punto de abandonar a la tripulación de la Flota en un planeta del Cuadrante Delta. No obstante, Tuvok fue capaz de recuperar el control mental y usar otra vez la fusión mental para elminar la influencia de Teero de la tripulación Maquis. (VOY: "Repression") Consecuencias Sólo unos meses después de la completa destrucción de los Maquis, la Federación se vio inmersa en la Guerra del Dominio. La insurrección Maquis se recordaría como una de las principales razones que llevaron a esa guerra, aunque de una forma indirecta. Los Maquis causaron, mediante su éxito temporal, que los cardassianos estuviesen tan desesperados que sacrificasen su independencia por la seguridad ofrecida por el Dominio. La aniquilación de los Maquis causó mucha controversia; las opiniones diferían en si los Maquis podrían haber expulsado finalmente a los Cardassianos y establecer su propio estado independiente. Algunos pensaban que no era probable que hubiesen tenido éxito incluso si el Dominio no hubiese anexionado Cardassia. Esto, junto con las consecuencias de la destrucción de los Maquis, llevó a muchos oficiales de la Flota a ver el movimiento como una gran, y quizás noble, causa perdida. Miembros *Lista de los miembros Maquis Apéndice Reseña Los Maquis aparecieron por primera vez en el episodio de "The Maquis, Part I," aunque algunos elementos de la historia estaban extraidos de TNG: "Journey's End." Acerca de los orígenes de los Maquis, Ronald D. Moore comentó: : Los Maquis fueron creados definitivamente para la serie Voyager. Cuando estaba trabajando en "Journey's End", Michael me dijo que guardase silencio sobre sus planes para usar el rol de los Maquis en Voyager y que quería que "Journey" mostrase las raíces de los Maquis incluso aunque más tarde fuesen nombradas en DS9. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron46.txt Concerniente a la política de la Federación, Moore estableció: : Todos los colonos humanos debían de abandonar ciertos mundos de la DMZ como parte del tratado entre la Federación y los Cardassianos. Algunos colonos no solo eligieron quedarse atrás, sino que también comenzaron una campaña terrorista contra los Cardassianos, lo que promovió manifestaciones vengativas en Cardassia que trataban de iniciar una nueva guerra entre Cardassia y la Federación. Las manifestaciones cardassianas consistían en azotar asentamientos de humanos inocentes además de los campos militares Maquis, ue forzaron a la Federación a interceder. Mientras que no todos los Maquis están viviendo en territorio cardassiano (algunos están en la DMZ y otros incluso en mundos de la Federación) los cardassianos responsabilizan a la Federación por las incursiones Maquis de la misma forma que la Federación responsabiliza al gobierno Cardassiano por los ataques prepetrados por los colonos cardassianos. : Esta es la razón oficial para la campaña de la Federación contra los Maquis, pero según Eddington el verdadero problema es que los Maquis han abandonado la Federación y *nadie* puede abandonarla. Hay un sentimiento de traición asociado a los Maquis en las mentes de la gente de la Federación. Añade a ese sentimiento de traición el hecho de que los Maquis and atacado varios objetivos de la Federación a lo largo de los años y empezarás a ver porqué la Federación se niega a hacer la vista gorda con este grupo. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron52.txt Apócrifa En las novelas de Star Trek Homecoming y The Farther Shore, se revela que la mayoría del contingente Maquis de la nave Voyager aceptan una oferta de la Federación de amnistía total y optan por reincorporarse a la Flota y ayudar en las operaciones de reconquista necesarias después de la guerra contra el Dominio. ca:Maquis Categoría:Unidades Militares de:Maquis en:Maquis fr:Maquis nl:Maquis pl:Maquis pt:Maquis